Surprises!
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: about yohxanna only in christmas and new year
1. SURPRISES!

_**SURPRISES!!**_

The teenage Shaman, Asakura Yoh, was preparing for Christmas Party. He already send all the card for all of his friends. He just hope all of his friends can come and celebrate together. He is hoping that this year will have a better Christmas. What he wishes is come true…

And it's happen when it's Christmas Eve…

* * *

"hmmm…haaah…", Yoh sit at the couch, sighing.

"What are u sighing at?", Anna come toward him, with her arm at her waist. Yoh turn his head to face her. He smile.

"Nothing, just about the party. I think no one can come, they already have another plan to do…"

"So? What are you going to do now?" she sit beside him and look at his face. Yoh start thinking. Suddenly a bulb appears above his head. Yoh quickly turn around but his forehead crushes Anna's.

"Aww!! Itai!!", Yoh rub his forehead.

"SO do I!!" she rub it and glare at Yoh. Yoh look at her, he smile sheepishly.

"I got an idea!" He said. "And what is it?" Anna ask him. "Lets celebrate the Christmas party!"

"With who?" Anna ask him, curiously. "Just both of us!" Yoh said cheerfully.

"Just both of us? Then, we didn't have to prepare for anything. Cook for dinner Yoh", Anna stand up and start to walk away, but Yoh take her hand and pull her. She lose her balance and fall on Yoh's lap.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Anna asked him angry. Yoh place her arm around her and smile. "I didn't want to cook Anna. Lets go somewhere…"

Anna look up at him, she raise her eyebrow. "GO? But it's freezing outside" She said, still sit at Yoh's lap. "Daijyoubu yo…because it's winter…beside, you can wear your jacket Anna…" he smile at her. Anna look at him. "Okay…if that what you want. If I catch a cold, you are the one to blame", she look down, still sit at his lap.

"Aww Anna, you're not that weak aren't you?" Yoh smile at her. He touches her nose with his index finger. Anna slap his hand and she stand up.

"Okay, if you finish, wait for me outside Yoh…" she walk upstairs and close her bedroom door. "Okay Anna…"

Yoh wait for her outside. He get impatient, so when he is about to entered Anna's room, Anna open the door and slam him. Yoh fall down and Anna look at him. "What are you doing, sit in front of my room?" Yoh sit up, his hand at his nose. He look up to her and smile "Nothing, I just impatient to wait for you…"

"Oh…I thought you want to spy me, when I change my cloth", she look at him without expression as she start to walk downstairs.

'Well…If I can, I'll be happy, Anna…" he smile at her. Anna stop and turn around. She slap him hard.

"Aww..Anna…I'm just joking…" he rub his cheek.

They are now outside….

Anna didn't say anything, until they reach the lake near their house. "Now, where do you want to go?"

"Oh…hmmm…Why don't we go to the bazaar? I heard there is a lot's of things there…" he said.

So they go to the bazaar, which is at the hotel. Yoh and Anna entered the lobby and they go inside the elevator. After they are at the front door, Yoh opened it and both of them saw so many little shop and it's very crowded.

"Waaa…there is a lot of things in here…", Yoh says with cheerful. "Let's go at that place, he takes Anna hand and pull her. "Hey, don't pull me, beside, I didn't give you any permission to take my hand"

"Oh…sorry..I just afraid if we get separate, Anna, because this place is so full. So..can I?" He held his hand. "That what you must do.." she smile at him and take his hand. They walk over to many place. It's almost 9 o'clock when they walk to the last shop.

When Yoh look at so many bracelets, he look at Anna. Then he saw Anna's eyes' sparkling 'looks like she want one of them…' he think. Yoh come closer to her, he sees the one Anna wants then he smile. When he about to say something, Anna walk away and take his hand.

"Hey, don't you want to buy it?"

"What? I don't want to…" she look away and walk to another place. Yoh know Anna want that bracelet so much. When they about to walk out from the bazaar, Yoh let go Anna's hand.

"Where do you want to go?" Anna ask him. "Just wait here okay, I forgot something" Anna nod as Yoh start walk in to the bazaar again. She always believe Yoh, that's why she didn't spy on him, anywhere he go.

In a few minutes he come back and take Anna's hand again. "Sorry to make you wait. Where do you want to eat Anna?", he ask her, his hand inside the pocket. "Just anywhere. As long as it's delicious" she say, she hold Yoh's hand tight. "I know where it is..." and then, they start to walk outside the hotel.

Yoh take Anna to a small café near the hotel. "Do you want to sit outside or inside?" he ask her. "Of course inside. But if we sit outside we can see the lake over there, but it's freezing Yoh…"

Yoh smile at her "Okay then, let's search the place inside where we can see the lake" Yoh said while he take Anna hand and go inside. They search for the place (he let Anna choose the best place) and they order for the meal.

"Looks like this place already prepared for tomorrow nee…" Anna said while she was looking over the lake.

"You're right. Tomorrow is Christmas day" Yoh look at the lake too, but he wasn't really looked at the lake, he look at Anna's reflection on the window.

"And…" Anna turn to look at him. Yoh look at her, like he didn't see anything before "Can you stop looking at me all the time?" Anna smiles at him. Yoh blush when he heard what Anna said. "Umm…well...Umm…I...I'm sorry…U hehehehe…." He smiles sheepishly at her and run his finger to his cheek. He can feel his cheek was hot.

* * *

"So? What's wrong with you? You are acting strange all the time" Anna ask him. Their meal already set and they start eating. Yoh look up at her and look down again. He stare at the food, suddenly his face looks serious. Yoh take something in his pocket and called her name.

"Nee Anna…" Anna look up at him "What is it?"

"I…. I want to give you…this…well, it's just a little present, but I will happy if you like it…", he give the present to Anna and she take it.

"Wow, thank you Yoh. Is this a Christmas present? Well I do have one for you too…" she says as she take it from her jacket. She give him and Yoh eyes sparkling. He takes it cheerfully and hold it tight. Anna look at the present that Yoh give, it's a box and it's very thin. Yoh's present, like a cube and it wrap so tidy.

'I wonder what is inside it?' both of them thinking the same.

Both of them look at each other and say "Can I open it?" surprised about what they say in the same time, they laugh. Yoh look at Anna, Anna look at him, both of them look each other again, but this time with smile.

"Yes you can...Anna...Yoh" They said it at the same time again. So both of them start to open their present. When Yoh know what's the present is he say it with cheerful.

"Waaa….Anna, you give me a watch! And it's very cool!! I like it, Anna. San-kyuu.." Yoh said to her. He open the box and start to wear it. "Hey is it match with me?" Anna look at him and smile, she blush a little.

"Of course Yoh. I buy it for you. I know which one that is match for you… Glad you like it. Beside, now you can go home in time after your run training" Anna look down and start to unpack the thin box that he give her. Yoh just laugh after Anna said that. When Anna open the box, her eyes widen. She look up at Yoh, he smile at her.

"Do you like it? I know you want it Anna.." he take the box from her hand and he pull it out. It's the bracelet that they see at the bazaar. He knows Anna want it, but when she sees the price, she refuse to buy it. But know, Yoh buy it for her, of course she's happy. Yoh held his hand

"Give me your hand" he said. Anna gives him her right hand and Yoh put the bracelet on. The carved look very nice and sparkling. Yoh know what Anna like is the carved.

Anna look at the bracelet. She held the bracelet and takes it close to her chest. Yoh smile when he sees Anna, 'she must be love it very much' he said.

"Thank you Yoh. I'll always wear it" she said.

"No problem. Now let's eat, then we can walk around again" he say. Anna nod and they finish the meal.

* * *

Yoh and Anna, already reach the lake near their mansion. As they pass the lake, Anna suddenly run toward the bench, Yoh follow her. They sit side by side.

"Want some drink?" Yoh ask her. Anna nod and he take the hot drink from the machine box. He give the drink to her. "Arigatou…"she said.

'It's been long time nee…" Yoh said. "You mean when you go to America before?" Anna ask. Yoh nod. "I give you the hot drink too that time" he laugh. Anna look up at the sky. It's winter, but you can still see the star glowing.

"it's almost Christmas" she said. Yoh look at her. He smile. "Nee…I have another present for you, Anna. Maybe it's to fast, but I know you will like it" Anna look at him weird.

"What present? You already give me a present Yoh" she ask him. Yoh look at her, smile again. "Close your eyes, Anna" he commands her. Anna do what he said. He take her hand, Anna feel something that Yoh give and she open her eyes. When she open her eyes, Yoh kiss her. Anna blush and she push Yoh away. Yoh look at her, smile again. "Surprise" he said. Still, she didn't understand what's the meaning, but when she look at her hand, it's really…really surprise for her. Yoh give her a ring.

"Yoh…this is…" Anna look at the ring and look at Yoh then look at the ring again. Yoh smile at him, he blush a little. "Well…hehehe…I want to give you that ring, after I have enough money from the part time job that I have, but it's the cheap one Anna. I just hope you want to receive it" he look at her eyes. Anna look at him, she still didn't believe that Yoh just give her a _ring_.

"Yoh…oh Yoh….How many surprises that you give to me? First the bracelet, and now the ring….what's the other one? Oh…the..the kiss…." Her face is red as a tomato when she said the last one. Yoh look at her, he blush too, but not like Anna.

"So, do you like it?" Yoh said. Anna look at him, her eyes sparkling and she still blush. When Yoh was about to say anything, Anna hug him. He was surprise, but he hug her back. "You know what?" Anna say. Yoh look down at her, he is taller than her now. "A ring is what a girls want from his boyfriend. But you're not my boyfriend Yoh" Yoh hear what she say, he look at her, confuse. "What do you mean Anna?" Anna look up at him, she still huge him, Yoh can see his reflection at her eyes. Anna smile at him, she blush a little.

"No…you're not my boyfriend Yoh, you're my fiancé" she said, clearly. Yoh smiles at her. "Yes I'm Anna" he lean down and kiss her. Anna kiss him back.

'It was a very beautiful memory, that Yoh give to me, in Christmas Eve'

* * *

Both of them start to walk to their mansion.

"2 years nee…Yoh" Anna says as they reach the gate. Yoh look at her, "What do you mean?" Anna look at the gate. She tried to hide her blush, but Yoh can see it.

"I mean… 2 years later this ring will become the weeding ring…" she said. Yoh look at her, surprise about what she just said. His eyes is sparkling and he smile. He hug her from behind and say "So, you want to get married when we are 18?" he ask. Anna turn around and say "Yes…" she smile at him and Yoh smile back at her. Anna stand on her toe and they kiss each other again.

Epilogue… 

When Yoh open the door suddenly they heard a yelled.

"SURPRISE!!" Yoh and Anna stare in shock. There they are, all of their friends. "Hey guys! All of you can come!!" Yoh said, he is happy to see all of his friends.

"Yeah!! We can come!! HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE!!!" Horo2 Yelled at both of them Yoh laugh, Anna only smile and she start to come inside.

Ren greet at Yoh and Anna, Lyserg prepared for the Christmas tree. Chocolove starts about his bad joke, Manta come to the kitchen and pull Yoh to sit together with them. Ryu greet his master. Faust sits with Eliza. Hao plays with fire at the stove, Tamao yelled at him. Pirika prepared for the table.

"Waaa…you guys prepared for this?" Yoh look at the food that is ready to eat.

"Yes, Tamao and Pirika who cook this. Why don't you eat?"

"Well, me and Anna just eat at the restaurant. So…"

"WHAT!! ARE YOU TWO HAVING A DATE ON CHRISTMAS EVE???!!" Horo2 yelled at him. Yoh only nod. "oh, I don't have any girlfriend to share with…" he start to cry. Ren only glare at him. The other didn't pay attention and they start to eat. When Anna sit beside Yoh and take the plate, Pirika said out loud

"Hey, Anna! This is a very nice ring!" Pirika take Anna's hand.

"Yoh give it to me" Anna said, she smiles. Suddenly all of them silent. They stare at Yoh.

"NANIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!" All of them shout at both, Anna and Yoh. Anna and Yoh look each other and smile. They stares at them.

Horo2 said, still not sure about it "So, you already propose her?"

"Yes" Yoh said with proud, Anna look away, blush. Horo2 sigh again.

"How great! You're lucky Anna. Especially in this Christmas Eve!" Pirika said.

"Yes, Anna-sama. Oh if I have one who will propose me…" Tamao said in hope.

"Yes you're right Tamao. I want someone to propose me…" Pirika said. Horo2 and Ren look up to the two girls who are now dreaming. Both of them blush and immediately stand up.

"Anou…." But before they could finish the sentences the bell's ring.

"let me…" Yoh stand up to open the door. It's iron Maiden Jeanne.

"Konbanwa…." She bow down.

"Jeanne!" Lyserg and Hao yelled at the same time. They look each other and glare. Jeanne only laugh and she joint them.

"Hey guys, let's drink!" Horo2 yelled.

"It's not sake isn't it?" Chocolove look at him. (sake is like a beer)

"Who cares? Let's drink!", he yelled more louder.

"Hey guys, wait!" Everyone look at him. Yoh look at the clock. "Why don't we count down for Christmas?"

"But isn't it for new year?" Lyserg ask.

"Well, who cares? Let's start to count! We can do it before new year too" Yoh said.

"Yes! It's a good idea!! Take your own glass so we can toss after that!" Yoh laugh, Anna pour the juice for him and she give to him. Yoh thanks her and all of them ready to count down the time.

"8…7…6…5…4…3...2...1...0…"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" All of them yelled.

"Kanpai!!" Horo2 yelled again, they toss.

They are having a big party. Especially for both Anna and Yoh, two of them have a very wonderful memory in Christmas Eve.

おわり 

OWARI !!! And it's still YohXAnna pairing. Remember when I write _kiss_, it's always on the lips. Okay, I know it's a little bit mix with new year to, because the count down must be for new year. But who cares. As long as you like my story…U hehehe…Sorry, my grammar is very bad, (especially in this story) but I know I can do it better! Hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas like Yoh and Anna nee… maybe some of you get a propose from someone special…HAHAHAHAHA…

OKAY!! Merry Christmas Everyone!! Maybe I will update another story about Christmas and about New Year too!! But don't know what will write…U hehehe…Jaa naa..


	2. Happy New Year!

_**Happy New Year!**_

It's almost New Year when Yoh and the other prepare for the opening Funbari Onsen Mansion. Beside, there is the couple that will get married after that, but looks like the boy is not really remembered about it. After the past 2 year he propose her and promise to her. Now here is the story…

"Ouch..!" Yoh yelled from his room. "Oh no, I can't go on if I always make a mistake!" his room is a mess and he can't make it better. Anna open his door and look at his room.

"Yoh, are you not done yet?" she ask. Yoh look at her, smile sheepishly. "Well, sorry Anna, but…I'm not expert if it's about decoration..Heheh" he runs his hand to his head. Anna sigh and she walk toward him. "Now, let me tutor you about this then" she said. Yoh do what she says. When they are about half done, Horo2 yelled his name.

"Yoh!" "Aww…Can't he just wait?" Yoh said. "Why don't you go?" Anna ask him. "Is it okay?" he said. Anna nod and he run to Horo2's room.

When Yoh reach his room, Horo2 grin at him. "What?" he ask him. "How is it? My room is better than you I think…Hahahahaha" Yoh groan. "You call me just for this? Well, I think I'm better than you…because Anna help me" Yoh smile at him.

"Yoh…!" Anna yelled at him. "Yes, Anna" "Come over here" she said. Yoh quickly run back to his room. Now it's Horo2 turn to groan.

"Haahh..I don't even have any girl who calls me…" he said. "Horo2" someone said. Horo2 quickly look up and hug that 'someone'. "Oh my love! You finally come, you call my name!" he yelled with tear running down to his cheek.

"Let go of me!" Ren yelled out at him. Horo2 quickly come back from his dream land and he look at Ren. After that he scream out, well, you can hear his scream until 20 km from the mansion.

All of them here his scream, they all look at his room and laugh. "Don't laugh! It's not funny. Yuck! It's disgusting!" "You're the one who hug me so sudden" Ren yelled at him. "What! I don't know because you suddenly appear and your voice is like a girl!" Horo2 yelled back at him. "Nani!" The other sweat drop and leave them so they don't get involved.

* * *

After they finish, they take a rest under the large tree at the backyard.

"Haaah.." Horo2 sigh. Everyone look at him. "Doushite? You don't look very good" Manta says.

"Nothing…" He picks up the bottle juice and takes a gulp. "Oh I see…you don't have any girl friend" Yoh say out loud. Horo2 chocked. "Don't say that so loud! You say that because you already have your girl with you!"

Yoh only laugh, he run his hand to his head. Horo2 sigh again. "If you want a girlfriend so bad why don't you search?" Ren said a little bit bothered with his sigh.

"No…I did have one who I love…but…" He can't finish the sentence. "Afraid if she didn't love you back?" Manta said. He nod.

Ren sigh. "Same as me…" he said. "You do have one?" Horo2 ask. "Well, I'm a guy!" he said. "Oh…I thought you're gay…" he said, without thinking. Ren give him Bason's sword, ready to cut his head off. Horo2 start his oversoul and they start to fight again. Yoh and Manta sigh.

* * *

"And?" (After they finish fighting, Anna throws the bucket toward them) "It's almost new year, why don't we set a barbeque?" Horo2 ask, he plays with the bucket that Anna throws to him (Ren successfully dodged from it).

"Hey, it's a good idea!" Yoh said. "Why don't we make a fireworks too?" Manta adds to Yoh's sentences. "Fireworks? Well, That will be a very good New Year" Horo2 said.

"After that, we can go to hatsumoude…" Yoh said cheerfully.

After all of them agree, they prepared for the new idea. Tamao help horo2 to prepared for the barbeque, and all of them agree to have fireworks too. Ren prepared for the good place around the house to set the fireworks. Tamao ask Horo2 to go with her to buy food for the barbeque. That's make Horo2 very happy. Yoh help Anna to set the table. Manta also helps them with other things to make it abundant.

"Hey Manta, why don't you go and help Ren?" Manta look up at him and understand his meaning. He leaves them two alone. "Why do you let him go? He just helping us" Anna asks him. She put the table and walks to the porch. Yoh follow her behind. He sits beside her and takes her hand, Anna look at him. Yoh see the ring that he gave to her 2 years ago when it's Christmas. He takes off the ring and places it to her left hand finger.

"Yoh, why did you move it? We are not married yet" Anna said. Yoh just smile at her. "Well, I just want you to wear it on your left hand. Beside, this ring will be change to a wedding ring" he said. Anna smiles at him. Yoh look at her eyes, suddenly he pulled her and kiss her. Anna surprise at his action, but she kiss him back.

Manta who stayed away from Yoh and Anna go to the backyard to find Ren. Maybe he could help something, but when he sees him with Horo2 sister, Pirika, he leave the two alone.

* * *

At the market, Horo2 want to buy everything. He makes Tamao become confuse.

"Umm..Horo2, I think…we already get enough with all of this…" Tamao said.

"Huh? Mm…Hahaha…okay, you are right, but we still have time to go right? Let's choose the other one! Ah, Hey, this one will be make a beautiful fireworks!" he said while taking it from the rack. Tamao just nod and sigh.

'oh no, this will be long time to go…'

Back to the house. Yoh and Anna were still sitting down at the porch, while Manta talking with Amidamaru inside the mansion.

"Umm…Yoh…I think…they're taking so long…" Anna said, Yoh look at her.

"Which one? If it's Ren, he is with Pirika I think…at the backyard" He said. Anna nod and sigh "Both Horo2 and Tamao" she said. "Yes, I know…" Yoh said with a natural tone. He looks back at Anna and smile. Anna looks at him weird.

"What?" she said irritated. Yoh only laugh at her. "Nothing" he said. When Yoh was about to kiss her again, they hear a sound from outside. Yoh and Anna look out and they see Tamao and Horo2. Looks like they're having so much fun. Tamao blush all the time when Horo2 give her a look.

Yoh stand up said "Finally. What takes you so long guys?" Yoh ask them. Anna walks over the table and ready so take the plate with food on it. Horo2 just laugh and said, "Well, there is so many interesting things in the market. I have bought very nice fireworks, see? Tamao choose one too" He sees at Tamao. She nod and blush.

"Oni-chan…you take so long…" Pirika shout at him while she walks toward him. Ren followed her from the backyard. Yoh look inside and he told everyone to wait while he calls Manta and Amidamaru inside.

After they all ready, the barbeque start. Ren settle the fireworks and when the fireworks sparkling they look up there.

"Wooo…It's look so pretty…" Pirika smile. Ren look up and her, he blushes a little.

"_Nee, Ren…what is this for?" Pirika ask him. "Well, if we didn't have this thing, we can't set the fireworks" Ren said. "Hey watch out! It's going fall down" Pirika yelled at him. When Ren about to catch the pillar, Pirika catch it, the same time as Ren touch it. Their hands wrap at the pillar together and sigh. Pirika's hand touch Ren's hand. Suddenly they look at each other. Pirika quickly release the pillar and say "Oh I'm sorry" Ren shake his head "No prolem..Thanks…" he looked away so that Pirika didn't see him blushing._

"Hmmm…this food is very good taste!" Horo2 said. "Get away from me! You're disgusting!' he yelled. Yoh only laugh when he see his friends fighting to each other again. Manta sigh "can't they become peace at each other. It's New Year now…" he said. Yoh smile "Yes, you're right. Hey guys! Come over here. Tamao cooked something new…" he said. Of course Horo2 is the 1st one who come. He quickly snapped the food and eats again. All the girls are having fun and set another fireworks. It's sparkling up there and they quickly add another so it become mixed to another one.

Yoh watch Anna from the porch. He smiles when he sees her smiling, look at the fireworks above. The other boys do the same to their lover. Both, Horo2 and Ren is blush. Yoh feels happy when Anna happy. When the three girls look at inside the mansion Pirika yelled suddenly.

"Hey, what time is it now?" Yoh look at Manta and Manta look at his watch. "It's almost 00.00" he said. "Let's counting down!" Horo2 yelled. Anna walk toward Yoh and he takes her hand. Horo2 take Manta's watch, but Tamao come from the mansion and give them a clock that usually hangs on the wall. "Okay start counting!" Yoh said

"5…4…3…2…1… **HAPPY NEW YEAR**!" All of them shout at the same time.

After that they are having fun (again). Ren take another food and eat beside Horo2. Yoh walk toward Anna and she notice him. She gives him the juice that she just took. "Sankyuu…" he said.

"Nee…I hope you keep your promise," she said. Yoh look at her weird. "What do you mean Anna?" he ask her curious. Anna glares at him. "Don't say you forget about it! You're the one who promise to me…aren't you?" Yoh look at her. He smile "If it's about that, of course I remember…" he said. Anna looks at him, worried.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Yoh nod. He takes her hand and said "Yes I'm. Now this year, we will be turn to 18 and I will marry you. Do you want to marry me, Anna?" he asks her, look at her seriously, but lovingly. Anna look at him, her eyes sparkling as she heard what Yoh said. She hug him and said "Yes Yoh" she said. Yoh can feel the happiness goes through him suddenly. He hug her back and say "Anna…when do you want to get married?" he asked. "Of course when we both are 18…"she said. "Well, 5 month later than…" he said. Anna nod at him. Anna looks up at him and smile. Yoh smile back at her "Let's tell the other about this." Yoh said. "It will be a great news for them" Anna said. And both of them go toward their entire friend to tell the news.

"Hey guys…I have a great new…"Yoh said after he come to them. All of them look at him, curious. "And? What is it? Don't make us wait!" Horo2 ask him impatient. Yoh laugh.

"Well…for the truth is, me and Anna want to get married soon" he said calmly. He hug Anna from behind, Anna smile shyly. All of their friend stare at them, disbelieve.

"WHAAATT!" all of them shout. Yoh laugh when he sees his friend's reaction. It's almost the same like two years ago, when they found out that he proposed Anna. Now, they already arrange their married and all of them shouted again.

"Yes…5 month later…" he said, still hugging Anna from behind. All of their friends still stared at them but then they sigh.

"It's really new year. You already planning what to do for this New Year" Horo2 said.

"I think you guys must prepared about it" Ren said smile at them.

"Congratulation Yoh-sama, Anna-sama" Tamao said.

"Hey who will be the one who led you two?" Pirika said.

"Ah souda, if it's about the little kids, Why don't you ask your father student Yoh-kun" Manta said.

"You mean, Redseb and Seyram?" Yoh say. "Great idea…I want the two of them to be the one" Anna said. Yoh nod in agree.

"Well…we should help you guys too…" Horo2 say

"Yes…I want to lead too!" Pirika yelled and jump up and down. Tamao smiled at both of them. 5 month later, the ring will be change to a wedding ring.

_'Now, it's New Year and Yoh make another wonderful memory to my live'_

**Owari! **Hey I continue the surprise story, and it's new year already…hehehe…well, I hope you guys want to review me again nee..I want more review guys…review me okay…. tell me if it's good or bad…… I'll try to update my other story nee… All of you…

HAPPY NEW YEAR….! (For this year, I start to write fanfiction hope for the next years, you guy still want to read my story and review me. I'll give you guys more new story. I'll try to make a good story for all of you. I'm just wish my grammar will be good than before…hehehe… sorry if I make many mistake, I'll try to improve it…)

Well…hope you have a wonderful New Year and try to start something new nee…jaa mata…in the next year……


End file.
